


Gargalesthesia

by ornithia



Series: Had to be You [3]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The sensation caused by tickling.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Gargalesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)

"He-asghd, **quit** it!”  
  
The first time had taken Wheeljack by surprise and Jetfire had received a sharp slap on the wrist and a murderous glare for his efforts.  
  
"… don’t you **_fragg_** - _sajghdjhgsj!!_ ”  
  
The second, he’d gotten a warning, and then a fist (or two), this time extending beyond his arms. But even as he’d nursed his scuffed cockpit, the shuttle had yet to be deterred from his goal of making Wheeljack laugh. Again and again he pursued his prize until-  
  
"So _help_ me if you touch me agai- **JETFIRE, STOP** -“  
  
And this time, stop he didn’t. The engineer was retaliating with everything he had, too - he was determined to keep those large black hands at bay. As a result, Jetfire was getting nicked and punctured in all sorts of places; it was only natural that Wheeljack seemed to possess an endless supply of sharp tools at his disposal, and cuts decorated the shuttle’s fingers (occasionally accompanied by dents from bite marks). At which intervals the other’s mask had snapped away _just_ to nip him, the flier hadn’t the foggiest. Still, he remained adamant in his endeavor, until the grounder was convulsing so hard in his over-stimulation that he was pressed, practically petrified against his captor’s frame.  
  
” **St-St-Stop it already** , _please_ ..!”  
  
A soft, quiet gasping filled the silence that followed the engineer’s plea, which was soon joined by the quiver of large wings - Jetfire’s silent laughter. It was absolutely _deafening_ to Wheeljack, who at the very moment wanted nothing more than to gouge a **certain** mech’s optics out - if only he could just _move ..!_  
  
But, until the effects of Jetfire’s crude assault wore off, it would be a few kliks before the grounder’s systems allowed him to sit up and grasp the nearest sharp object, from the various that had mindlessly been discarded in their short tussle.


End file.
